


Head Wounds

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad Ending, Sorry guys, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: Because head wounds bleed faster.....





	

Silence.

 

 

Ice.

 

 

" _He's my friend"_

 

 

Mom

 

 

The gun.

 

The razor.

 

The knife.

 

The lighter.

 

The edge.

 

 

Options, options.

 

 

 

 

 

Head wounds bleed the fastest.

 

 

**Bang. Bang.**

 

 

_The Ground._


End file.
